fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Axel Zenon
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Axel, surprisingly, was born in a relatively normal family - at least, in terms of the Elvin society. With a Vanisher for a mother and a Technopath plus a shopkeeper for a father, Axel led somewhat of a cheerful life during his early ages. He was known for being a happy-go-lucky kind of guy and had it in him to brighten up anyone's day. Living his younger days with no regrets is something Axel desperately wishes to go back to; after all, don't we all hope to regain our childhood innocence? Reaching the required age to start Foxfire, Axel went in thinking he was going to have the time of his life. He dreamt of becoming one of the most popular guys there, flying through his studies, beaming down at proud friends and family when he graduated and having an all-around amazing time. His high standards were treading into dangerous territory, but Axel was too excited about entering a new aspect of his life to even notice, much less care. After he went through with his first day, his expectations had been turned totally upside down. The most-awaited part of his life was nothing like he had thought it would be. Axle didn't make any friends. He presumed half of what his mentors were telling him was gibberish, and at the end of the day, he hadn't done anything to make anyone proud. Axel soon came to realize, after a hard slap in the face from reality, that he wasn't anything special. Not the way he dreamed to be, anyway. He was just another kid and it would stay that way. The thing was, Axel wanted to be noticed. He needed attention and didn't care how he got it. Of course, there were many alternatives of doing this, but since he was forced into a group of bad-influential peers early on during his student days, Axel had chosen the negative path. He became Foxfire's most well-known troublemaker and the master of pranks; some even called him the next Keefe Sencen. Instead of focusing on things of importance, such as his studies and well-being, he became the academy's most despised student by the mentors and had a reputation of most-visits-to-the-Magnate's-office-ever. Despite the pleas of his parents, Axel refused to change. If he was being completely open about this, he liked this side of him and never wanted it to go away. Even though he never paid attention to his academics, he still managed to barely pass through with his exams so he wasn't the dumbest guy in his level, but neither was he the brightest. Sure, Axel had his moments with superb prank planning and thinking up plots for revenge, but he never bothered to use his intelligence for good. Once hitting the age of fourteen, Axel was hanging around in the dark in the woods, feeling the need to "embrace the shadows". Of course, his dark side often led him to believe that he was a Shade, so this was a regular routine of his. Normally, he had a good sense of knowing where he was going, but that day, he suddenly had an urge to wander off in a new direction. Being the daring kind of guy he was, Axel allowed his instincts to be a compass for him and went in a brand new route. Soon, after, just like anyone would have predicted, he found himself hopelessly lost. Pushing his pride aside, he began wishing for light - any sort of light and then, much to his surprise, his palm lit up with a fiery ball of light. There was no doubting it. Axel had manifested as a Flasher. Once (after a whole lot of last-minute studying on his part and enforcement on his parents') he graduated from Foxfire and nearly wept with joy - it was a known fact that Axel never cried. He was finally free from the confinement of the school and had freely been given the reins of his own life. No longer did proper etiquette or study habits matter; he could do whatever he wanted, wherever he wanted, and however he wanted. Perhaps his freeloader ways are what led Axel to find the Blue Diamond Gang. Entrusted into the group, he soon became the mastermind behind many of their revenge plots. And no, it wasn't his non-existent intelligence that helped shape him into that, but rather his very own experience. Now at twenty-one, it's been two years since Axel's join the infamous gang and has no intentions of leaving anytime soon. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Axel, simply put, is blue fire sprinkled with bits and pieces of reckless courage and snarky sass. Stay on his good side and he'll allow a few grudging conversations. Push him over the edge and you're going to wish you were never born. He's worldly known for his pranking plots and often lets the flattery go to his head; Axel will never miss out on a chance to brag about his greatness. He's often very closed-off and mostly communicates through eye-glances and facial expressions. Getting him to talk is something nobody wishes to take on. Axel gives off a sense that he'd rather pick himself over everybody else and hates everything and everyone. Hey, it's every elf for themselves, right? 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) His model is Daniel Sharman 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * Great at plotting pranks * Doesn't talk * Can't be stealthy for the life of him * Hates people * Can't work with others very well; prefers solo * Very creative; thinks outside the box * Often isolates himself Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved